Tsuki
by Kuran-baka
Summary: Yamamoto esta perdidamente enamorado de la luna, pero que sucedera cuando la encuentre en una plaza de noche y tenga la apariencia de un joven? yamaxgoku one-shot


**•◘•Tsuki•◘•.**

La luna siempre se encuentra tan radiante bajo ese hermoso cielo oscuro, se la nota solitaria pero las estrellas le hacen compañía aunque no se de cuenta, muchas personas la admiran y tiene muchos pretendientes y uno de sus pretendientes soy yo. Mi nombre es Yamamoto Takeshi y aunque no lo crean estoy profundamente enamorado de la luna.

En la escuela recibo un montón de confesiones por parte de muchas chicas pero siempre las termino rechazando diciendo "Los siento, pero amo a alguien quien permanece constantemente en el cielo y siento que me mira y si sabe que la traiciono dejara de visitarme." Muchas chicas después de que decía eso me tomaban por loco otras por lo general solo me gritaban idiota y corriendo llorando, pero nada puedo hacer por ellas de verdad estoy enamorado de la luna.

Un día caminando hacia mi casa de noche pase por una plaza bastante grande pero a la vez algo solitaria, decidí tomar un atajo por allí rumbo hacia mi casa, mire hacia el cielo y note que la luna estaba más radiante que nunca. Deje de mirar al cielo savia que entre más rápido llegara a mi casa más tiempo la miraría. Pero algo curioso sucedió en mi recorrido a casa. Me encontré con un chico el cual estaba recostado en una de las sillas de la plaza, su cabellera era platinada, su piel algo pálida y llevaba puesto una camisa roja con unos jeans gastados y lleno de anillos, cadenas entre otras cosas.

Por algún motivo no podía quitar la vista de él en un momento note que la luna comenzó a brillar cada vez más y que algunos rayos daban directamente en el joven haciendo que su piel y su cabellera reluciera más. Me sorprendí por unos momentos y lo ise mas cuando note que el chico comenzaba a abrir sus ojos la luna fue perdiendo su brillo encantador. El peli-plateado leudo que abrir sus ojos volteo y quedo mirando mirándome por unos momentos, aunque estaba oscuro pude notar sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, junte un poco de coraje para hablar ya que lo que ocurría me dejaba atónito.

-emmm…ahhh…

-Tu eres el chico que me mira todo el tiempo no ¿? –Dijo el peli plata, dejándome algo confundido.

-D…de…Que hablas… es la primera ves que te veo…

-Estas seguro ¿?... mira hacia el cielo… ¿dime que no ves?

Gire lentamente mi cabeza hacia el cielo y abrí muy fuerte mis ojos, la luna ya no estaba en el cielo, como era posible yo hacia unos ratos la había visto brillar, mi amada luna se había ido antes de que yo me hubiese dado cuenta de ello. Unas manos taparon mis ojos la mano se sentía muy suave y calida, gire mi rostro y allí estaba este extraño chico colgado de mi cuello como si me conociera.

- No me ves no es cierto ¿?

-De que hablas… la que no esta es mi preciada y amada tsuki*

*Tsuki: luna en japonés.

-Yo estoy aquí… Yamamoto takeshi…-Dijo el chico en forma de susurro cerca de mis oídos y apegándose cada ves más ami.

-Aléjate…no te conozco… y además dices que eres la luna estas loco…

-Estas seguro? … -Una expresión de frustración se marco en el joven- Y yo que quería mirar a mi apreciado take-chan antes de que me traicionara… sabes lo difícil que fue meterme en el cuerpo de este chico¿? –Dijo mientras miraba su cuerpo por unos momentos y se abrasaba a si mismo.

-A que te refieres ¿?... estas demente

-Mira quien habla tu te enamoraste de "mi" y rechazaste a cada chica que se te declarara, y las palabras que usas para rechazar a todas siempre son las mismas "Los siento, pero amo a alguien quien permanece constantemente en el cielo y siento que me mira y si sabe que la traiciono dejara de visitarme". –Queda mirando a Yamamoto con un sonrisa.- Que tierno eres ya-chan

-Como sabes ello¿?

-Baka… -pone sus manos en sus caderas- Sabes todos los lamentos que tuve que aguantar por tu culpa¿?... además… yo también te ando vigilando noche y dia… -se me acerca y lame su mejilla.

-ehh o///o –rojo.

-Que lindo estas rojo…jeje… bien.. n_n

-Ok si asumo que eres la luna… por que viniste y por que tomas te cuerpo de este chico ¿?...

-ehhh… que preguntón que eres…pero bueno… vine por que quiera hacerlo después de todo es un mundo libre ¬3¬… y elegí este chico por que… tu me traicionaras por èl… -Dijo en mis oídos.

-De que hablas yo nunca la traicionaría!! –me enojo.- Soy incapas de ello…

-Escúchate Yamamoto… estas enamorado de alguien que esta a miles de kilómetros luz de ti, no es un ser vivo como este chico…abre los ojos y trata de ser coherente… te enamoraste de una simple roca la cual siempre esta sola en el cielo y lo único que save hacer es escuchar los lamentos de amor de las personas y hasta ver a las parejas enamoradas…

Por algún motivo esas palabras estremecieron a mi cuerpo, el chico de cabellos plateados estaba derramando lagrimas de dolor. No entendía bien mi situación actual pero de todas formas lo tome en mis brazos y lo abrase fuertemente como si fuera la última vez que lo viera o que pudiera hablar con él de esa forma.

-No llores… aunque estés solo allá arriba esta acompañada por las estrellas y por otras personas que también te aman como yo.

Sentí como el chico se aferraba mas ami y algo húmedo se establecía en mi camisa, esa fue la primera ves que sentí como la luna dejaba caer sus sentimientos y era yo el que la esta consolando, pero unas palabras hicieron que mi rostro dibujara una sonrisa enorme.

-No personas que me amen igual que tu es ridículo… tu me amas a tu manera y es por eso que me gustas mucho Yamamoto…demo…creo que tendré que dejarte libre… -Se despega de mi hombro y me deja ver una dulce sonrisa.

-No ESPE...

Ya no puede continuar hablando unos dulces labios se posaron sobre los mío y unas gentiles manos de posaron sobre mis mejillas. De verdad era cierto la luna estaba enamorada de mi y a causa de ello ella estaba sufriendo y es por eso que tomo el cuerpo de este chico para visitarme y declararse ante mi.

-Te quiero Yamamoto. –Susurro después de alejarse de mis labios.

-Yo también tsuki…-Uno de sus dedos se posaron sobre mis labios.

-Llámame Gokudera…-Dijo con una risa juguetona mientras me guiñaba el ojo y ponía un dedo de su otro mano en su boca.

-sonrío- Yo también te amo Gokudera…

-Bien es tiempo de que me valla…

-Ehh.. no quédate un…-otra ves su dedo se vuelve a apoyar sobre mi labio.

-Descuida… luego estarás con tu amado todo el tiempo que quieras…

-ummm…

-Espero que te lleves bien con gokudera Yamamoto y puedan amarse mucho… n_n

No sabía por que pero ese día interprete su venida como una bendición para mi y para ese chico llamado gokudera. Al día siguiente llegue a clases muy confundido por lo que había ocurrido, pero al entrar al aula me lleve una gran sorpresa, era san Valentín y todas las chicas me rodeaban para darles dulces pero justo en el momento llego el profesor con alguien que me dio un gran sorpresa eh iso que mis mejillas se pusieran algo rojas.

-Clase este será su nuevo compañero, se llama Gokudera Hayato y viene desde Italia y espero que se lleven bien

Mire a Gokudera muy atónito era muy diferente del que había visto esa noche Haci que pensé que era una locura, pero parecía que él buscaba a alguien con la vista.

-Gokudera siéntate detrás del señor Yamamoto… Yamamoto párate para que gokudera sepa donde es su lugar.

En el momento en que me pare mire al rostro de gokudera tenia una expresión de Haver encontrado lo que buscaba con sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas. Camino hacia donde seria su lugar y cuando cruzo cerca mío dijo en un susurro para que lo escuchara.

-Me pregunto a quien amaras más si ami o a la luna…

**~~Fin~~**


End file.
